1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to access controlling, and more particularly to an electronic device and method for controlling access to the electronic device by identifying iris of users.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices may be used to store various kinds of private information (e.g., personal data, phone lists, message records, trading information and call histories, etc). Since such private information may be confidential, leakage of such private information may result in many problems. Many electronic devices provides passwords to ensure information security. However, passwords are easily cracked or forgotten.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved electronic device and method for controlling access to the electronic device.